


All Things Snowy and Sweet

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [18]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blankets, Cat, Cats, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Horse Carriage, Ice, Ice Skating, Snow, Sweet, Winter Festival, date, movie and cuddling, soft, sweets, winter faire, winter party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Allison has a date all planned out and Renee enjoys every minute of it.





	All Things Snowy and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasiPDF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiPDF/gifts).



> For the aftg Winter Exchange! for fantaasi on tumblr! I really hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing it for you!
> 
> Also I hope you don't mind that this could be considered a lowkey tie in to the foxtail series! I just really wanted to dive in to more of renee's cat and i just love cats!!!

_“Be there in 10! See you soon~”_

 

Renee smiled at her phone and looked at her reflection. She didn’t know why she had butterflies, it was only Allison and Renee was pretty sure she could wear a garbage bag and Allison would say she looked cute. (even if she really, really didn’t.) It also wasn’t like she wanted to impress her, she wasn’t the type to pretend she was something she wasn’t, plus she knew Allison liked her quite fine as she was.

 

Her little ragdoll rescue Caramel M. (Macchiato) chirps at her as he winds around her legs.

 

She lifts him up and holds him in front of the mirror, “What do you think, Cari? Good enough?”

 

Cari purrs and rubs his face against her cheek. Renee laughs and settles him on a counter. She presses a kiss to his soft little forehead.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, pumpkin, alright?” He only purrs in response.

 

She runs her hand along his soft fur and crooked tail while she waits. Pressing into his good paw and playing with his nails. He loves it, trying to bring her finger to his mouth to chew with his few good teeth.

 

Her phone vibrates across the room and she places a kiss to his belly before going to get it.

 

A simple, “ _here!”_ with a handful of emojis (kissy and heart) is what awaits her. She laughs and grabs her bag before slipping her shoes on. She runs out of her apartment and sees Allison’s bright pink car. She waves and almost skips to the door.

 

“Hello,” Renee smiles and Allison leans across the console to kiss Renee’s cheek.

 

“Hey yourself, are you ready for a surprise date?” She asks almost cheeky. Renee can only laugh and tangle her fingers with Allison’s over the console.

 

“I am, will you tell me anything about it?”

 

“Where’s the surprise in telling you? No you gotta be patient~ I know you’re good at that.” Allison teases.

 

Renee hums, she has a point there. She just let’s Allison drive her to this secret location.

 

It’s a good hour away, at least and that’s without traffic. Allison, on a good day has a very specific brand of road-rage, but today she’s very relaxed.

 

She puts it on a non-stop christmas station and sings at the top of her lungs. Coaxing Renee to join her. It’s hard to sing through her laughter but the ride is much more enjoyable screaming wrong lyrics and laughing together.

 

Allison’s a great driver, going up tight curves of a mountain even while thoroughly distracted with her singing.

 

The air is much crisper up here and Allison parks along a snow-dusted curb and hastily runs around the car to open Renee’s door.

 

She bows dramatically as Renee steps out.

 

It’s a small diner they’re parked in front of. It isn’t a big deal, just a bit of breakfast to start their day right. It’s very tasty and fresh. How they managed such fresh tasting berries in this season Renee doesn’t know, but she appreciates.

 

They take their time together, enjoying the atmosphere and the company. They visit a few shops and Allison buys Renee a very soft, very pink scarf and wraps it around her.

 

“I hate to think you might get cold,” She says as she secures it around Renee’s throat.

 

Renee catches her hands and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles, “You don’t need to worry.”

 

Allison flushesa pink, not unlike the scarf and takes Renee’s hand once more and leads her along.

 

They pass through several more stores, Renee marking them in her head when she sees a particularly inspiring object in the window. There’s no shame in Christmas shopping on a date, right?

 

It’s a pretty busy morning, Renee notices. Allison’s on a mission, an arm around Renee’s shoulder as she keeps her close through the crowds. Cute, but unnecessary.

 

Renee hears laughter and screams of joy and perks up as she sees what seems to be a festival in the woods beside the town, or the clearing before the woods.

 

Renee sees a small fence around what seems to be a lake.

 

A frozen lake, Renee realizes. Or maybe it isn’t a lake, just a carefully constructed rink, but it _looks_ like a lake. What clever marketing.

 

“Ever been ice skating?” Allison asks, a sly cheer to her voice.

 

“Never,” Renee answers honestly.

 

Allison smiles proudly, it was the answer she was looking for, “Good. I can teach you.”   
  
She directs Renee to a little kiosk renting out skates. Allison doesn’t even let her put them on herself.

 

Renee laughs, a little shy, “I can do it, Ali.”

 

Allison only hums and kisses Renee’s covered knee, “I know but this is my date, I want to take care of you in any way I can. If that means putting your skates on and tying them, it’s putting your skates on and tying them.”

 

Renee had never really been taken care of like _this_ before, and it was a little uncomfortable. But she could see where Allison was coming from, she would want to do much the same if she had planned the date. Maybe she will. Next time.

 

Allison gets her own skates on in record time and stands, holding her hands out for Renee to take. She does and Allison leads her to the rink.

 

Renee’s heart picks up a healthy bit at the idea of the unknown and the lack of stability, but she trusts Allison.

 

“I won’t let go,” She assures Renee. And Renee believes her. Next thing she knows she’s sliding along the ice, her hands firmly in Allison’s.

 

Renee isn’t….good at this. She’s lost her balance a surprising amount of times, sometimes bringing Allison down with her. She doesn’t feel embarrassed though. She laughs, and Allison laughs and pulls her back up to her feet once more. Trying her hardest to keep her steady.

  


___

  


They stay on the ice for a long time, until Renee can’t feel her fingers or her backside anymore. Allison leads them off and they return the skates.

 

Allison brings her to the kiosks. It’s a lot of food things, and it _has_ been hours, now midday.

 

Renee finds herself very interested in the handcrafted goods, and can’t help but spend a bit more money than she should have on a lot of things. Allison does much the same with a lot less potential guilt.

 

As it gets later and they’re no longer exercising it’s getting colder and they buy gloves for each other. Then there’s the blankets and Renee can’t say no to one that Stephanie would just adore. Allison buys one too. There’s quite a few bags in their arms. (Which are also handmade. That Allison bough and had them shove as much in to them as they could. They’re still very, very pretty. How can Renee regret spending money on any of these things when she just _knows_ her loved ones will, well _love_ these things?)

 

They share so many snacks, Renee can’t even name them all. And drinks too, Allison is somewhat of a cider-holic. Renee can’t blame her, the warmth and tang of apple and cinnamon is exactly what her cold body needs. Allison buys a lot more to take home and send away. (“Renee, honey i’m sorry but your mom can’t _not_ taste this if it’s one of her favorite things and i’m buying it. You can’t stop me.”)

 

Christmas songs have been blasting from speakers all around them all day and Renee honestly can’t imagine a better day than this.

 

As the sun starts to set lights go on. They’re soft in the shops section, more bright and vibrant over the rink as people continue to skate. Renee notices that the trees are decorated too. Her heart soars at all the soft twinkling lights. She sees some more powerful lights higher up the mountain, snow-sports probably. Maybe she can drag Andrew out here one day to have a snow day.

 

She could bribe him with scarves and hot chocolate.

 

Allison takes her hand again and starts to lead her away. They’ve spent as much time at this little festival as they can without spending every cent they own. (Or at least that Renee owns.)

 

“Oh,” Allison says and hesitates before leading Renee in a different direction.

 

Renee’s curious but doesn’t ask, just happily follows along.

 

She hears it before she hears it. The clip clop of hooves and the nicker of a horse Renee can already tell is beautiful.

 

And oh is it beautiful. White with sparkling shoes, black and dark dark red speckling along it’s hide. Sprigs of holly and pine tied into its hair. And attached to it is a carriage wrapped in more twinkling lights, soft and blinking slowly.

 

Renee hears her breath leave her. She sees Allison’s smile and watches as she buys hot chocolate and their seat on the horse. She helps Renee on and they sit together while the man leading it gets himself settled.

 

Allison holds out her hot chocolate for Renee to hold. She takes it and watches as Allison carefully pulls out the blanket she bought and covers them with it. Renee laughs a soft little laugh as Allison looks to her triumphantly and takes possession of her hot chocolate once more.

 

As if on cue the carriage starts and the clop, clop, clop of the horse’s hooves almost puts Renee into a trance. The Little Drummer Boy playing softly from a speaker by the horsemaster. Allison unsubtly pulls Renee closer to her and tucks the blanket closer around them.

 

It’s so quiet and romantic and unbelievable Renee can hardly believe it.

 

And then it starts to snow. Soft flakes drifting down steadily, almost dreamily.

 

It’s more romantic than anything Renee could ever say or conjure.

 

It lasts an eternity and not long enough all at once. Their drinks gone and the magic only truly beginning.

 

Allison steps off first and helps Renee down, wrapping the blanket around their shoulders as she pulls Renee close once more. They walk slowly back to the car and put their goods into her trunk.

 

Allison blasts the heat once they’re inside, and lowers the volume of the Christmas Channel.

 

It’s comfortable.

 

It’s perfect.

 

The ride back is a lot quieter, Allison focusing a lot more on the road. Her hand still entwined in Renee’s.

 

It’s almost a shame when Renee sees her street, her building. It’s still snowing, harder now than it was.

 

Allison parks but neither move.

 

“Do you want to come up?” Renee asks at last, hoping Allison says yes.

 

She does.

 

They get out of the car and Allison helps Renee with her bags but pauses before stepping in to the building.

 

“Meet you up there?” She asks, Renee can only nod.

 

She goes inside alone and greets Cari as he demands her attention the moment he sees her.

 

She feeds him and starts to make some more hot cocoa while she waits for Allison. She left the door unlocked and it isn’t long after Cari is scarfing down his food that Allison shows up, her blanket now a bundle in her arms and a frown on her pretty face.

 

“What is it?” Renee asks, stepping closer.

 

“I thought I heard something as we were coming in, and...well look,” She says and holds her arms out.

 

Renee hears her breath intake once more. It’s a soaked, shaking cat. Renee can’t tell the breed but she understands why Allison stopped to save it.

 

“Let’s feed the poor sweetheart.” She leads them back to the kitchen and warms some milk for the cat first. It would be easier to hold down.

 

Cari lifts his head, interested. He sits on the corner of the counter and watches as Allison and Renee try and dry the cat. And warm it up.

 

“Did something chop off it’s tail?” Allison asks as she pets the surprisingly docile animal.

 

Renee hums as she looks it (her) over, “I don’t think so...I think that’s just how it is.”

 

“It’s so...cute.” Allison says and the cat meows. As if she knows she’s being complimented.

 

Cari walks along the edge of the counter to watch them, then gets bored and hops off with a ‘mreow’ and slinks off to Renee’s room, probably to nap.

 

“Do you want to watch movies while we warm this baby up?” Renee asks.

 

Allison agrees and finishes feeding the cat and fixing the hot cocoa while Renee prepares the living room for comfort.

 

It doesn’t take long for both girls to be curled up together, wrapped in blankets and with a much warmer, much more content purring fluffball in their laps.

 

As they near the end of a Hallmark Classic, Allison gently nudges Renee.

 

Renee looks to her, and Allison kisses her. A chaste kiss, nothing more than a peck really. But it makes Renee flush.

 

“What was that for?” She asks softly as Silent Night plays softly in the movie’s credits.

 

Allison smiles and looks to the cat purring in her sleep, “Mistletoe.”

 

Renee can only laugh as she cups Allison’s smiling face and kisses her again.

 

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> In case yall want an idea on what Mistletoe looks like!
> 
> https://vetstreet.brightspotcdn.com/dims4/default/a51a531/2147483647/thumbnail/645x380/quality/90/?url=https%3A%2F%2Fvetstreet-brightspot.s3.amazonaws.com%2Fbb%2F4f%2F1be8e8224f729a54b6a9d8c7cbd7%2FAmerican-Bobtail-AP-1J40QF-645sm3614.jpg


End file.
